Teen Titans: Legendary
by Gladiator Issac
Summary: Odd thing's are happening to Earth. Dragon's, skeletons, and other supernatural beings now walk the planet. The Titans will battle these creatures in hopes to send them back where they came from. Along with some new allies. Read and Review.
1. Gladiator from the North

**"Author's note"-------**Well. This is the first fic I've done. I've read many and i figured why not make one. Hope its good. Lord knows I'll try to make it a long one. I will only right author notes to answer various questions from reviews **_ONLY _**regarding my story...unless it interest me greatly. Read and review my good people!

I do not own the titans. All the other ficitonal characters(xeph,insanity, issac, ect.) are all mine to rights.

--------------------Act 1-----------

Greenland. My home. A very cold place, generally freezing or below. Though not only is the weather there cold, it's people are too. Heartless beings. Mainly due to the goverment, which is made on slaves...like me. I am a slave. Not a slave of skin color, but simply a slave because I was poor. I was to fight over and over in an arena with others like me. As a gladiator. At first this didn't appeal to me at all. Though later I was forced to grow fond of it. Being of a young age, a mature teenager, I had many friends. Something I regret dearly. For all of them were captured as slaves, but not to fight. They are meerly hostages to insure that I was to fight without resistance. You see, i'm not just your average gladiator. I have the unique abilities which enable me to control the winds. With but the wave of my hands I can lift your feet from the earth, and soar you through the sky! A wonderful gift, but the people whom enslaved me seem to want to use my powers for other things. To profit. I am to fight using my power on other gladiators in ways to amuse the crowds. If not my closest friends die. This may seem like hell to the common man, but the common may is weak. As a gladiator weakness isn't an option. Even so, I do have one weakness... I cannot kill. Even if my friends lives are at stake. Instead, I make elaborate tricks to make it seem as though I have killed my opponent. The crowd cheers my name and the goverment is pleased with their money. They seem not to care if i kill or KO. As long as the money comes in. I despise my life. And everything I do.

"Let me guess, Demithes', another big, burly, guy?" I grumbled sarcasticly to my commander.

"Yep. You know by now, Issac, it's what the crowd loves. Seeing a smaller man overcome the big one. Gets their spirits up, ya know." He said, rubbing is fat stomach like the filthy rich man he was.

The gates opened and the crowd could be heard chanting my name. I saw the man. He had on full metal armor. Made for defence. Enough to protect a man from 10 arrows. Which was alot in my day. He was big, but by now I know size doesn't matter. I'm a big man myself. 5'11 with a body more built better than others my age.Equipped armor was made for more mobility. I had a should-gaurd. on my left. A upper-arm fancy gaurd on my right. The standard steel gauntlets, thigh and shin gaurds, and metal reinforced leather boots. I did not wear a chest plate nor skirt. They just didn't apeal to me.

I looked to my right at Demithes. He look at me with fear, though he tried not to show it.

"My staff," I beckoned with my hand.

"Here ya go," Demithes grabbed my staff off its makshift mantle and handed it to me, which I took and attached to my back.

"In case I die, which I highly doubt, I just wanted you to know... I hate you," I said smoothly with an evil glare.

He grunted and gave me a rude gesture, "Likewise."

I walked striaght out into the arena and up to face my opponent. The crowd cheered as a gust wind blew the dirt around a bit. I looked him in the face. He growled like other the others. He snorted like the others. And as soon as the gong was struck, he leaped in a vain attempt to stop me before I could take him down. Just like the others. He swung a right hook. I could have ended it right then, for he swung way to far, leaving himself open. I then went to please the crowd. I tripped the man. He fell with a gasp. In his mid fall I kneed him in the gut. He slumped to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Time to get fancy," I said, smiling.

With the raise of my right hand he was lifted from the ground and placed on his feet.

"C'mon! You can do better than this you ugly orge!" I teased.

"GrrrRRR**RRRR_RRR!_**" He growled charging me. "That last comment will be your last!"

"Oh really?" I teased yet again.

He swung his fist. A left, the right. I ducked them with ease. Mocking him with a fake smile. Anything to cheer the crowd. He gave in trying to meele with me. Instead he jumped back a little and grabbed the abnormally large axe off his back. I grinned a fake toothy grin and grabbed the steel staff from my back as well.

"That's a rather large axe you got there. Might you be compensating for someting else?" I snickered.

"Big talk for such a small man!" he roared and began to charge me yet again.

He mightily swung his axe straight down at me. I whipped up a bit of wind to slow his attack, and blocked with ease using my staff. He glared and swung from the right. Again I slowed him with my wind and blocked. Angry he began to try to swing faster, but with his large axe it was near impossible. He swung left. I ducked and came up with my staff for the final blow.

"This ends now!" I hit him hard in the jaw with a boosted attack using a gust of air.

**-WHAM!-**

His eyes grew wide as he fell backwards to the ground.

"Forgive me, but I never caught your name." I said looking at him from above.

"I-It's...G-Greg...uhhh." Greg then fell unconsious.

"Cheers." I laughed.

I turned to the the man siting on a throne. He was smiling cheerfully. Screaming with joy like the rest of the crowd. He stood and walked to the edge of the platform from where he sat. As if it was possible, the crowd cheered even harder. He then motioned with his hands for them to quiet. After a few moments they did. He stood for a second and looked at his small crowd in the cramped arena. He held up his fist. Everyone was dead silent now. This was the tradition. When one man was down, and the other was in positon to make the kill, the king would hold up his hand a make either one of two signs. A thumbs up or thumbs down. With his fist still held otu in front of him, he looked once more at his crowd. If he was to point his thumb up to the heavens, Greg my opponent would live. But this is not what he did.

"**DEATH!**" He yelled and pointed his thumb downwards...towards hell.

The crowd cheered madly. I frowned. I knew what I had to do...but I wasn't about to do it. I kicked Greg's axe away. Swung my staff into a fancy pose. Using my powers I made the winds start to circle the insides of the arena. The crowd loved it. Everything was flapping about, coats, hair, dirt and dust. It wasn't to easy to see me anymore.

"**TIME TO DIE, SCUM!**" I roared over the gusts of wind.

I swung my staff straight down, aiming at the man's throat. The blunt end of the staff went straight through, blood pouring from the man's impaled flesh...or so he, and the crowd thought. What I had really done is put a special blood like fluid in a tiny tube on the end of my staff to make it look impaled. All it took was to make a slight impact to set the trick off. Of course this meant I'd have to make sure I didn't hit someone in the face with that end of my rod, but tempt me. The main thing was that the battle was over. The crowd was happy, and my friends were safe. I turned from my victorious pose and face4d the king.

"There you twisted man! Your battle of evil is over!" I spat at the king.

"Do you really think your words mean anything to me?" He laughed. "Do you think talking to mean will save your..."friends", any faster. Tsk, tsk, tsk. My dear boy, they will never! ...be safe until your last battle when you **die**!" He spat back at me.

I glared. "Well then. Let us pray that day never comes...for me at least." At that I turned to walk to the exit gates.

At the moment there was an odd ruffle in wind. It began to pick up..faster...faster. It was becoming quite a large torrent of dust, rock, and air.

"**_YOU DARE OPPOSE ME, GLADIATOR!" _**The king roared at me over the sudden weather change.

I struggled to keep my footing. The wind was stronger than even mine.

"What the hell is going on? I'm not the one doing this!" I spoke aloud, "Could these be some surpressed power...no. I'm not doing this. I would know if i was"

Just then my feet lifted. I was being blown in circles around the arena. Higher...and higher. I looked up. The sky looked like it was falling apart! Lightning was striking rapidly. I felt a burning sensation as I neared what looked like a rip in the world. I felt like I was dieing. I grew nearner and nearer to the now very large black void. I began to panic. If I was to die right here and now, the king might slay my friends! All my work, all my hard work...would have been for nothing. I was powerless to stop my fate though. I began to loose consiousness from the wind.

"N-no...must...stay..." I let out a long breath and slipped into unconsiousness.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

VRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM

I stirred. I was laying awkwardly on my side. I felt like hell. My entire body ached. Probably because of that void. I then suddenly remembered the void. I rolled onto my back. It hurt enormously to move. Mainly in my head. I felt like i had a migrane that would kill a horse.

"Dude. Are you alright?" Someone said. "Hello? Anybody home?" He began lightly smacking my cheek.

"Unghhhh" I groaned. "G-get...h-h-hel-help..." I managed to breath just before I began to slip back away.

"Don't worry man. I'll get some help," I heard the fading voice of the stranger say just before i went unconsious again.

The man ran to the nearest pay-phone and dialed 911. It rang.

"_Hello? You have reached 911 emergency, police, center. What is the problem?" _A woman on the other line said.

"Yes! Miss. I just found some boy laying in the middle of an back-ally. He was unconsious, but alive. He seems to be wearing a weid costume. A suit of armor..like a warrior."

"_Where are you currently located sir?" _She asked calmly.

"Ummm..." The stranger looked around. He found a street sign saying Varington Lane. "Miss, I am at Varington Lane. In the ally next to the street sign."

"_Sir, if you will just wait patiently we will send an emergency team out immea---" _She was cut off because suddenly the stranger started yelling off phone. The officer listened.

"_**Sir!** Watch out! You can't just walk out into the middle of the street like that! Oh my Gawd!" _There was a sudden clunk, as the stranger dropped the phone an ran to save me.

"_Sir! Hello? Are you there?..." _The officer got no reply. "_Someone go get Dave! And send an emergency team to Varington Lane, pronto! _"

Somone else at the police office spoke, "Did you say "Varington Lane? Isn't that the place the titans were heading...oh dear."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I stumbled into the middle of the street. I could barely see. I had no idea where I was. I saw things zoom past me. Trying not to hit me. Making odd, annoying, noises. I heard someone not to far off scream at me.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAR!" It was the stranger.

Whatever a car was, I didn't know. All I know was at that moment I heard a very loud noise that hurt made my headache worse.

**-H-HONK- HOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Robin, I know how to drive!" An african american cyborg annouced annoyed from the drivers seat of a titanium car said.

"Pfft! As if, Cyborg! You nearly nailed that mini-van back there!" A short, spiky haired guy teased from the back seat.

"Man! I'm telling you, I know how to---" Cyborg's eyes buldged.

"DUDE! LOOK OUT!" A green colored boy from behing passenger seat.

Cyborg slammed his foot to the break, and gritted his teeth while the other 4 passengers cringed in their seats.

Too late. -**_WHAM!_**-

The car hit me in the side hard. I flew over the front, through both wind-shield's , and out the back, tumbling down the assfault. Cyborg slowed to a stop, bursted out of the car and ran towards me. Four others followed. Robin first, dressed in a red, green, and, yellow, and black. Along with his eyemask. Then Starfire. The red head beauty garbed in a matching purple sleeveless top, skirt, elbow-high gloves, and knee-high boots. The Beast Boy. In his black and purple outfit. The final passenger to get out was Raven. A gothic beauty in a black leotard along with a blue hooded cloak. She also had a red gem between her eyes. These were the teen titans. Though they were strangers to me. All I could hope was that they were there to help me, but it seemed something was wrong.

"Dude. Look at this! He totally wrecked your car!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"BB. I hit him. It's not his fault. Did anyone see wher he landed?" Cyborg asked.

"Hold on. I'll check." Raven said as she began to foat up in the air. "Umm...guys. He's over here but..."

Everyone rushed over to see what she had found...

"Amazing..." Starfire breathed.

I lay there, on the ground in yet another uncomfortable position. I was glowing a very bright white glow. Starfire seem to think it was beautiful. I thought it was the worst thing ever. My body suddenly rose upright in standing position, my limbs dangling like I as a puppet. The titans all gasped an took a step back.

"It...burns..make i-it..s-stop..please..." I pleaded in the loudest whipser I could. I began to cry uncontrolably. The pain was unbearable. Torture. The kind of man no man ever wants to experience.

"Hold on, man. Its gonna be ok. We're gonna get some help. Rae, go call the---" Cyborg was cut mid sentence by a very strong gust of wind. It blew all the titans off their feet.

"W-what's going on!" Robin shout over the loud winds.

"I dunno. It seems to be revolving around our friend here." Cyborg answered over the roar.

This was true. All the winds converged around me in a circle. The white glow grew so bright that even through the newborn tornado, you could still make out my figure. That figure soon doubled over in mid air and started screaming like mad. I cringed and hugged my knees. Then suddenly my body shot into a cross like position. What happened next made everyone skriek in horror.

"Holy crap!" Beast boy shrieaked.

"Oh my gawd!"

"Eeeek!"

The figure ripped in two! My body just started to be torn vertically. Emitting horrific, blood chilling noise's! Then...instantly after becoming two, the halves started to buldge on one side. The buldges soon became extra limbs, torso, and head for two new bodies. The newly created figures slowly fell to the ground. The tornado instantly ceased. The white glow faded, and the creations lay in front of our superheros.

"I'm am sooo glad that white glow censored the gore." Beast boy wimpered.

"Me too. BB." Robin said to Beast Boy's left.

On the ground were two teenagers. Boys. One in a full suit of armor. The other was a wearing a leather outfit, complete with a leather trench coat, and a large tan mage hat it seemed. He face wasn't able to be seen because of the size of this hat. It was similar to that of a black mages straw hat in size. They looked un phased...

"THERE ASLEEP!" Cyborg yelled!

"No way," Robin laughed, "That must've been tough. I wonder how they can sleep so soundly after that?"

"Awwwww...after such a scene I must say, the look kinda sweet!" Starfire said cheerfully,"Dont you think so, Robin?

"Ummm...sure, star." Robin simpered. It was plain to see on his face that he wasn't that much of a guy who would notice something.."sweet".

"They don't look to beat up."

"Yeah. You're right BB. Still, lets get them to a hospital. Lets no take any chance's."

An ambulance arrived just then. The medical officers rushed out to check the sleeping duo.

"Someone must've called em?" Cyborg said, scratching the flesh side of his head.

Out of the shadows of the corner came the stranger who had found me and called 911. He looked pale as a ghost.

"I-I did, s-sis." He studdered, "I saw him laying on t-the ground in that ally over there," he pointed, " So I c-called t-the authorites."

"Quick thinking there," Robin said as he walk over to the stranger, "The ambulence will take them to get help. I'm glad to know someone was watching out for the citizens. We titans can only do so much," This said robin shook the frightened man's hand. He seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Oh poor thing," Starfire said to no one in particular," That man must've seen everything we saw."

"Well," Raven said from behind her, "At least he learn't something today."

"Raven! How could you even say somethin---"

"Hey Guys!" Beast boy suddenly said," Didn't we come downtown for a reason?"

"Oh crap!" Robin yelped," We forgot about the bank robbery!"

Cyborg look at the ambulance driving away. Just then a black van speeded by past all the other cars.

"The doctor's have got it from here. Lets get those crooks!" He said as everyone headed for the T-car.

**-Screeeeechhhh-**

Rubber burned as the T-car sped off down the street in a mad chase of the van.

"Ummm...Well what do ya know." The stranger simpered. Forgotten. He slowly slumped off down the street. Not to many steps though, and he turned around a smirked at the scene. "No one even saw it coming," He chuckled and walk away. Whistling a tune.


	2. Xeph and Insanity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own teen titans. But all others (xeph, insanity, ect.) are mine to rights. Oh and, please don't tell me how bad my grammar is. I failed that class. It's the story you will want to pay attention to. I will proof read my story and try to keep spelling errors to a minimum. Another thing. This story changes from first person view, to third person. When the original "Gladiator Issac" is out, it will be first person cause it's him telling the story. Xeph and Insanity are in third person view. This is because they aren't telling the story. Issac talks about them in the third person. Confusing, but you'll get used to it. Enjoyanyways.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the Titians tower later that day...

"Can anyone confirm what the two boys looked like before they split?" Robin questioned.

"Sorry, man. All I saw was something human hit the car and bounce through the windshields," Cyborg replied.

"Umm…Cyborg. How did he manage to break through the T-cars reinforced windshields?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Well, Slade's goons did kind of shoot them out with a rocket. Then I couldn't get any spares until my new shipment from Japan arrives. So I just put in a normal car window I had on hand," Cyborg said, slumping onto the main room's sofa.

"I don't care about the windshields. They're replaceable. What I do care about is that guy we hit. I need to know who he is, and where he came from," Robin stated.

"Yes. That poor boy's welfare is most important at hand. It must be difficult becoming 2 people from just one person," Starfire sympathized.

"Well, if that isn't stating the obvious," Beast boy mused.

"Shut up." -Bonk!-

"Dude, Raven, I know you love me but seriously, don't be hitting on me to much. I bruise easily," The changeling joked.

"...ew."

"Alright guys. IF no one has anything to give me, then two of us should go to the hospital and check out the condition of the our new friend duo," Robin ordered.

Everyone blinked as he said it. They all seemed to be thinking of something.

"Pfft. Not me, dawg. BB here still owes me a rematch!" Cyborg finally said flipping on the x-box.

"Oh yeah, baby! Lets rock!" Beast boy said, jumping to the sofa and grabbing a controller.

Robin swiveled about, and turned to face Starfire," How bout you Star?"

"Sorry robin, but I also owe Cyborg his rematch," Star replied, floating to the sofa," And a truly glorious victory for me the rematch shall be!"

Robin stood dumbfounded, "I didn't know she played video games."

"Strange things happen I guess. Her brain will rot in no time.," Raven spoke.

Robin brightened," So, raven, I guess it's just you and me."

"Huh? What? Me?"

"Who else?"

"Anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well...I was going to do some reading."

"That same book you said you were going to read the last six times you read it."

She growled, "Fine."

The two walked to the elevators as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire fought over who got first player.

"I had better be getting a vacation soon…"

-Bing- Robin, and Raven rod the elevator down to ground level. Then they walked to the garage. Cyborg's T-car sat with it's new windows from Japan. Robin's R-cycle rested next to it. Raven suddenly froze.

"Just how do you plan on getting us there?" She asked.

"My R-cycle, of course," Robin answered.

"NO! WAY! I hate that thing. It's just a deathtrap. Your in this one alone," Raven said. She proceeded in leaving the garage. Robin grabbed her by the arm and yank her over to the bike.

"HEY! Let me go!" She yelled.

Robin picked her up and placed her on the R-cycle's rear seat. Then slammed a helmet on her head.

"Your not gonna abandon me like the rest," He chuckled.

He hopped on the bike and turned it on.

"Robin! Stop! I demand you get this helmet off, and let me off," She said, struggling to remove the helmet.

Robin grinned, placed on his own helmet, and opened the garage door.

_**-VROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!-**_

He sped out of the tower and down the bridge connecting top the city.

"**ROBIN!**" Raven screamed, tightening her grip around his waist.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They reached the hospital in less than half an hour.

"I hate you so, so much right now," Raven said as they approached the main desk.

"Hehe. What's new..." Robin whispered to himself.

Raven glared, "What was that?"

"Hello, miss," Robin spoke to the lady behind the desk," I'm here looking for---"

**-BAM!-** The doors to left burst open. Out came two very frightened young teens. One in a leather garb and funky golden black mage hat. The other in medieval standard armor.

They gasped at the sight of Robin, and Raven.

"YOU!" The armored one yelled," What the hell have you done to me!"

"Yeah!" The leather garbed one yelled. Though in a voice slightly younger than his partner.

Robin looked to raven. She shrugged and shook her head. Robin took a step forward towards the two boys.

"We don't know what happened to you. All we know is we accidentally hit you with our car, and---" He said calmly.

"A car! What is a car?" The one with the leather asked.

Robin raised an eyebrow. He looked the two young men over.

"Let's just start by getting your names."

"Ummm. Well. We don't know our names," The armored guy said.

A doctor ran through the broken doors, stumbling to a stop Everyone looked his way. He looked very stressed.

"You two! Hold it right there! This is the last straw! Cease this nonsense! Not another move!" He exclaimed.

"Haven't we told you enough! We don't take orders from you dirty Greeks!"

Robin waved his hands around," Wait! How long have they been awake?"

"Since they entered the hospital van," The doc. replied," We managed to drive them here, but then they started running through building like mad! They act like they haven't ever seen, or heard of a hospital before!"

"We haven't! Nor do we want to if it is run by Greeks like you!"

"For the last time. I. AM. NOT. A. GREEK!" The doctor yelled. He stormed over to the two boys and attempted to stab the closest one in the neck with a needle of some sorts. The armored one held him at bay by pushing with his hand on the man's forehead.

"Ok," Raven spoke, " We got a warrior, a mage ..er...leather...person. An they think your a Greek?"

"Yes, their delirious!" The doc/Greek said through thrust attempts with the needle.

Raven's eyes glowed a faint gray as she pluck the needle from the man's hand via telekinesis. " You two. Name yourselves. Now!" She commanded.

They both whimpered then turned around into a huddle. "I don't have the slightest clue to what are names are!" The leather suited one whispered hoarsely, " We're just gonna have to make new ones up."

"Hmmm...yes. That sounds good. I'll be...Xeph." The armored one announced.

"Xeph...why do you want a weird name like that?" The unnamed one asked.

"He was that really wanted thief, remember. I always thought he was a very honorable man...er, for such a evil man of course," Xeph replied.

"...That's screwed up man. Well...I'll be...um..."

Robin cleared his throat. The two turned to face him. he had a look of impatience to his face. "Named yourselves yet?"

"Y-yes, " Xeph stammered, " I'm Xeph, and this here is---"

"Insanity!"

"What the hell kind of name is that!" Xeph exclaimed. A mix of a confused and surprised look on him.

"A good one! Now leave me alone, Mr. Xeph!" Insanity crossed his arms and stuck his tongue.

"Enough! Xeph, Insanity, I'm sure you don't know what it is, but vandalism is a crime here in this city. You two will respect the law like every other citizen." Robin spoke, "Now I know you may have amnesia, but that still doesn't make it ok to just tear things up. You will control yourselves and do as the doctor instructs. He is here to help you...and he isn't a Greek."

Both of the boys had this stupefied look to them. Xeph let go of the doctors head. He quickly retreated back a few steps.

"Amnesia? What is this, amnesia?" Insanity asked curiously.

"It's a disease. It means you have lost your memory. You don't know your past. Either all of it, or a large portion of it," Raven answered.

"Disease!" Xeph shouted in alarm. He started to check his arms and hands, but they were covered in armor. Robin chuckled a bit. Raven seem annoyed.

She glared at Robin, "What are you laughing at. You have to file a report on this."

"What? Nothings happened here really save for these two ---"

_**-CRACK!- -FIZZZZ!-**_

"**_!"_** Robin's eyes widened under his mask, "What the hell!" The ground was erupting open forming a fissure nearly 20 meters long and 3 feet thick. It resembled that of a crack from a volcano, steaming and glowing reddish yellow.

"Ummmm…that wasn't us," Xeph simpered as he back away.

"**_gggggrrrrrr"_** Someone growled from inside the newly open crack. Raven slowly walk near it. She peaked slightly over the edge just before---

"AHHHHH!" What looked to be a skeleton hand reached up and yanked her down to the fissure by her cloak hood.

"RAVEN!" Robin exclaimed as he dove forth to save her.

"Don't worry! I got her!" Insanity yelled as he too jumped forth to save Raven.

"Insanity. NO!" Xeph cried, but to no avail. The two boys collide and fell short of the hole.

"**_Hehehehahahaha" _**The creature bellowed as it dragged ravens body further down the hole.

"Get…OFF!" Raven yelled as her eyes turned a dark shade of gray and she literally ripped the skeletons arm off with her telekinesis power. For pure spite it seemed, she ripped off its other arm too.

"**_Uh Oh…"_** Now armless the skeleton being began to fall down the pit into the flames below.

Free of its grip Raven floated back up through the crack. She dusted herself off a bit and walked to the others, standing beside Robin.

"Raven! Your ok, good," Robin spoke," I guess now I can write up a report."

Still looking annoyed, a little pissed. She turned to look at the hole. "Wonder what that was. We've had to deal with some skeletons before but that didn't look like a machine to me," Raven pondered. Still in her droning voice.

"Ok…don't forget about us here," Xeph announced," We'd still like to know what's going on here and where the hell we are!"

"Vulgar little kids aren't they," Robin said.

"Yes, they are," Came a strange voice from above Robin and Raven.

The two jerked their heads up. There sitting on the edge of the ceiling light, was a rather large figure. Black robes, and a thick hooded cloak. It jumped down and landed in front of Xeph. Insanity just to his right. All the doctors, and nurses (including the Greek), ran cowardly out the nearest exit.

"I've been look for you two," The figure stated in a very burly voice. " You weren't hard to find though. I just followed the sound of walls crumbling. Luckily I wasn't far."

"Ummm…..who are you again?" Xeph asked.

"Yes. I think we'd all like to be enlightened a bit," Robin announced from behind the hooded thing.

"Alright. So you don't remember either," It went on, ignoring Robin," I couldn't remember for well around three days."

"Dude…what the crap are you rambling on about? Have we---" **_-WHAM!-_**

The figure slammed his open palm into the side of Xeph's. He went flying through the air and straight through a wall out into the middle of the street. Everyone stared at Xeph for a moment as he lay in there, seemingly unconscious. Cars honking there horns at the sudden delay in movement.

_**-WHAM!-**_

This time Insanity went sprawling out into the street, landing a few feet from where Xeph had hit.

"What do you think your doing!" Robin exclaimed.

"Sod off." The figure replied. Drawing what looked to be a very well crafted, steel with golden hilt, machete. " I've heard of you. Mr. Titan. Many people here call you, and your friend, _heroes._' He spoke calmly. As though the word _hero _meant nothing.

"Yes. We are. And we usually kick peoples ass for attacking people like that," Raven growled. Her eyes turning gray.

"Oh. Please tell," The figure chuckled," Or better yet…show me!" He then charged them with his sword.

"Titans! GO!" Robin announced to Raven as he drew out his retractable staff.

"Show me how mere teenagers like yourself have gained so much fame, and glory! Show me the might of a titan!" And at that, the figure swung a downward slash at Robin. Raven waved a hand and deflected the blow with black telekinesis. Robin swung a mighty swing at the foe's head. It connected hard.

"Just like that!" Robin yelled.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Owwwww….." Xeph groaned. He stirred a bit and clutched his head.

"Duuuuude…." Insanity moaned as he too stirred awake.

-Honk!- -Honk, honk!-

Many people had gathered around the two. Cars still blowing away at there horns. Craters had formed where the two boy's had landed.

"Move it!"

"C'mon! Get out of the road!"

"What's the big commotion about!"

Random angry drivers shouted. Xeph stood up. Held a hand down for Insanity and helped him to his feet. The two looked around at the screaming, annoyed and surprised people.

"I…I remember…." Xeph stuttered, "Everything….the fights…This city….The tornado…rift…The King! Our friends!" His eyes widened

"Yes…the coliseum. I remember it too. How we remember this city though, I have no clue," Insanity spoke. " We've never been here. Not in this place. Not even in this time! How is it possible we remember it?"

"I don't know…but I think he does." Xeph pointed to the figure fighting the two titans.. "Let's go get some answers."

The two walked back to the hole they made when crashing outside. Relieved the roadblock was gone, cars began to speed by again. Not many seemed to be all to concerned about the boys being thrown into the road like they were. They simply swerved around the craters. Some curious pedestrians still followed Xeph and Insanity though.


End file.
